User talk:Batno mercy/Build:E/W UW Magnetic Aura Farmer
Rate-a-Build Tested (favored): #Darken 22:49, 30 November 2006 (CST) #This actually works very well, provided you watch carefully for the nightmares. I had a successful run with this that yielded a few ectos. — Azaya 04:17, 12 December 2006 (CST) #Only one ecto for me although I didn't manage to do a complete run, I found it much harder to do than that video makes out! The build does work though. --Xasxas256 06:11, 20 December 2006 (CST) #As long as you are careful, this build works surprisingly well. Defiant Elements 01:06, 27 December 2006 (CST) Unfavored: #This build is impossibly difficult to use and the instructions are far too vague. Tried four times and died at the start due to lack of information. Adzma 23:48, 23 December 2006 (CST) Discusion I saw Alex's (the creator of the build) video and I really liked it. I talked to him about it because I couldnt fingure out some of the tactics involved. I thought it was a really good guide and build so I asked him if he wanted a page on Guild Wiki to show the Ele community how to solo the UW. My personal opinion of the build is, it isnt terribly fast, and it is very hard to use. It Alex was very clever to come up with the Nightmare tactics. One might be able to aply this to a 55...*whistles* I also love the way he uses bonettis with the earth blocking skills. An entire UW run takes about 40 mins. You could stop at the smites tho. But Alex has explored a lot of the UW with this. If you dont get it the first time, dont frett, Ive tried about 4 without success and a few with success. Im really unlucky tho so I gave up after 3 rounds and no ectos. It took me 4k to finally realise I can contact the creator of the build for help. I dont want any of you to make the same mistake so I explained all my dilemas and "what if"s in this guide. Alex didnt write the article himself because he feels his english isnt good enough. Its not too bad, but anyways. If you have questions, post them here.--Hyprodimus Prime 22:10, 30 November 2006 (CST) And if you didnt know or couldnt figure it out, "Stupor", which is used in the video, means Dazed.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 11:20, 20 December 2006 (CST) Imposibly difficult? And instructions too vague? I gave 34 lines of instructions and Alex made a 9 min video on it. Its really not that hard. Soloing the UW is hard on its own, so if you have never done it before, of course you might make mistakes, and one mistake=death and a waste of 1k. Can you explain what you died by or how you died?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:05, 24 December 2006 (CST) :I was continuously interrupted and found it difficult to maintain some of the enchantments. I may have been a bit harsh in the post but all up I spent 20.5k on this build setting it all up and whatnot, and I can't use it so I was quite angry when I constantly died. I might give this build a few more goes and will edit my post if need be. Adzma 17:38, 26 December 2006 (CST) :I find the most difficult thing avoiding getting Glyph of Renewal interrupted. When any other skill gets interrupted it just slows you down but if Glyph of Renewal gets interrupted it's often lethal. I'm not sure if I'm missing something here though... --Xasxas256 01:41, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Don't chain your skills. Although aatxes tend to toss random interrupts around as well, I've had 1/4 casts on another build interrupted at random. -Ichigo724 09:23, 24 December 2006 (CST) Yes I can see why you would be angry. 10k is a lot of faith to invest in a build. can you tell who/which monster is interupting you? And there are some very random cases where they can interupt a 1/4 spell. I list about 5k because they interupted SB in my old 420 build. It didnt really matter tho. Beacause I made about 60k from it. (and that was dual UW) I only spent around 1 month farming with it, for my 15k armor. Which skill it is that is interupted? You might want to try to "lure" the interupt with a long casting skill.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 17:50, 26 December 2006 (CST) I only have access to prophecies, so is there an alternative skill build to use only core/prophecies skills? I understand it will be slower, but what spell should i use to replace "Sliver Armor"? Thanks in advance for the reply =) - Archmage Ivalice I think that withought Sliver Armour you cant work this build as it is its ownly damage skill. It is realy unfortunate that this must be the ownly skill that isent a factions rip off of prophasys skills Falling Fai 10:28, 7 January 2007 (CST) I didnt notice any rune information for the armor. could you recommend any other area to practice this build before spending a whole load of plats trying to learn it?Jcr083062 11:24, 30 January 2007 (CST)jcr083062 Well I dont recomend superiors, and have a vigor....maybe a vitea or two. The thing about this build is that its very solid, its slow, but takes on aatxes, and everything. Energy isnt a problem either, so no need for +2 energy runes.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 13:37, 30 January 2007 (CST) Removed the AI note because the point is not to body block to kill, its to keep from being killed.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:42, 12 April 2007 (CDT)